


Wolf in Blue Clothing

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fear, Gen, Incubus Lance (Voltron), Langst, Lotor being a dick, Lotor's a rude ass bitch, Mentioned klance, Mentions of Blood, Power Struggle, Vampire Lance (Voltron), self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Lotor and Lance have a civil talk that doesn't end well





	Wolf in Blue Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow I'm really 5 parts into this! Thank you guys for the comments and support, I really appreciate it!!! 
> 
> Rated T mostly for the first paragraph and language. Nothing too spicy happens here, it's just a short, angsty fic to establish future ones. Next part will be made of salsa though, so please bear with me!
> 
> Takes place after s5e4 and maybe a little into e5? Idk, something like that. 
> 
> Also, I'm a lil biased, I've never really liked Lotor. Didn't like him in the original Voltron and def don't like him now. He is pretty tho, gotta give him that.

Lance was gonna go fucking insane.

The Kral Zera was a fucking shit show. Shiro ran off with Lotor and then there were some explosions and fighting amongst the Galra and of course the rest of the team had to go and bail them out. At the very least, Lance got to see his boyfriend in his sexy little Marmora outfit and they made time for a quick fuck against the dashboard of the Red Lion. At first, Lance was embarrassed to do anything even remotely lecherous in the semi-sentient mechanical lion but the mental link thrummed with an amused purr when Keith slammed his mouth against Lance’s, strong legs wrapping tightly around his waist. 

It was fast and rough and so, so good but now the taste of his lips was fading and was being replaced with the disgusting Hershey’s milk chocolate scent that Lotor dragged with him around the castle.

Because of the aforementioned shit show, Lotor was now king or lord or emperor or whatever of the Galra empire and Lance was already sick and tired of it. The man walked around like he owned the place, constantly telling him what to do, how to do it and _’No, Lance, you can’t touch that, you’ll just break it’_. Fucking bullshit. 

And not only that, Lotor seemed to have this weird hold on Allura and the rest of the team. He was sly and devious and Lance didn’t trust him at all. Every time sharp yellow eyes even so much as glanced his way, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on ends, anxiety coursing through his veins. He would give him his best Keith Approved Glare only to receive a gross smirk in return.

In addition to the issues with the Galran prince, the team recently started skirting around Lance. 

It’s been just about month and half since Keith left for his mission but only a couple of weeks since Kolivan ordered radio silence. His boyfriend apologized profusely and promised that whenever he found a way to, he would call Lance even if it was just for a minute but so far, there hasn’t been anything. 

Sure, Lance was worried but his trust in Keith’s abilities had grown over the years and he knew that everything was going to be okay. His beautiful boyfriend was working hard to save the universe, just like they were.

The real big problem was the dwindling synthetic blood supply and the dark gray tattoos that slithered up his arms. Lance was feeling the effects from both, movements becoming more and more sluggish and his patience with everything wore thin. He didn’t understand why the markings on his body faded from their beautiful blue to this ugly gray and he constantly craved the warmth and satisfaction of actual blood. Everything was just too confusing and his friends were throwing him worried glances whenever they were in a room with him for more than a few minutes and _fuck_ Lance was sick and tired of it.

Lost in his thoughts, the blue paladin found himself pacing in the kitchen, shoveling what looked like pudding into his mouth. He had no clue what it was or even if it was safe to eat but he was stressed and needed to something, anything to take his mind off things. If it made him sick, fine, whatever, they had healing pods for a reason. 

“Lance?”

The vampire jumped, flinging his pudding cup with the startled motion. He looked at the slop on the floor and then back up at Hunk with a pout on his lips.

“Aw man, that was the last one,” he whined. The yellow paladin chuckled and came away from the doorway to fully greet his friend.

“Sorry about that, dude. Do you want me to make something? You look like shit.”

Lance couldn’t even find it in him to crack a joke. He hopped up on the counter and watched Hunk move to snag a water pouch from the fridge and poke the straw in, taking a long sip. Lance sighed.

He couldn’t ask Hunk to let him drink from him. It wasn’t fair. He hasn’t asked for something like that in years and he really didn’t want to be a burden on his friend. Stuff like this really made Lance miss Keith. Not only for just that sweet, sweet blood he had but because he would know what to do. He would take the time to gently and patiently talk with Lance and tell him how he could solve his problems rationally and with good judgement.

Good judgement. Ha. Keith and good judgement.

But still.

“You alright, Lance?” Hunk asked, worried hand clapping his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m just,” Lance frowned and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just tired.”

Large arms engulfed him and Lance was pulled off the counter, into a tight bear hug. He struggled momentarily before relaxing into it and pressing his face into Hunk’s neck. He hugged him back, hands tangling into his shirt as he breathed in his friend’s scent. Fresh summer fruits and honey surrounded him and he hummed, grip tightening slightly.

“You know if you need anything, you can come to me, okay? I know Keith isn’t here and it’s hard, especially since you’ve had nothing but synthetic for over a month,” Hunk said quietly and ran a soothing hand up and down Lance’s back. “We’re your friends, Lance. We made the mistake of leaving you once and trust me when I can say we’re not going to do that again. If you need something, please tell us. We all love you, okay?”

Lance let out a shaky sigh and nodded, pulling away enough to look Hunk in the eyes. He bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door pinged open.

“Ah, there you are,” Lotor said with his snooty rich boy accent. What a prick. 

“The fuck do you want,” Lance snapped, stepping slightly in front of his best friend. Lotor considered the duo quietly, gaze flicking quickly between the two. 

“The small green one sent me to fetch Hunk. She requires his assistance on a project.”

“Oh! I completely forgot!” Hunk gasped, hand flying over his mouth. “I was only supposed to be gone for just a few minutes. I’m sorry, Lance. We’ll pick this up later, okay?”

With that, the yellow paladin scurried out of the room, thanking Lotor on the way out as the door slid shut behind him. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Lance made a face and turned to the fridge, determined to find another pudding cup. Unfortunately, the last one was really the last one and he grabbed for a blood pouch instead, angrily stabbing the straw into the bitty hole. He shut the fridge and turned, almost startling again when he bumped into the Prince. 

The hell? When did he get so close?

That sweet chocolate scent was quick to flood his senses and he wrinkled his nose, taking a step back. 

“Can I do something for you?” Lance questioned flatly, trying not to squeeze his pouch too hard as he took a sip. Yellow eyes were focused on him and he was struggling to keep his own their normal blue. 

“What are you?” Lotor inquired, crossing his arms. He leaned down to level their faces and squinted. “You’re not human, you’re not Galran and you’re certainly not Altean.”

Lance frowned and took a step back. 

“What are you talking about. I’m human, man. I’m from Earth, just like the rest of the team,” he gritted between clenched teeth. Lotor hummed, straightening back up. 

“No. I really don’t think you are.”

“What does it even matter to you?”

“Nothing important. Just,” the prince paused, eyes roaming over the length of Lance’s body. The vampire did his best to suppress a shiver. “Wondering.”

“Well go ‘wonder’ somewhere else. You’re breathing my precious air,” Lance couldn’t help but retort. Lotor stayed put, much to Lance’s dismay. In fact, he made himself comfortable and leaned back against the fridge, blocking the blue paladin from getting anymore snacks.

“Why don’t you like me, Lance? I feel like we somehow got off on the wrong foot,” he said, head tilting to the side. Lance watched his white hair fall over his shoulder, covering the curve of his neck. He briefly wondered what his blood tasted like before returning his glare to suspicious eyes.

“I don’t know. Maybe because your dad is Zarkon? Who tried multiple times to kill me and my friends?” 

“I’m nothing like my father.”

“That’s literally the most overused saying in the book,” the vampire scowled. “But you know, there’s a saying we use on Earth- The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Lance hummed, unable to help himself. The demon in him was trying to lash out, stake its territory, protect him and his family. He sauntered into Lotor’s space, leaving a breadth of space between them as he looked up, tilting his head to the side. His hand slid up his chest to cup around his purple neck and Lance closed his eyes, feeling the blood rush strong underneath. “Are you going to betray us like your father did to King Alfor? Are you going break Allura’s heart? Use her? Take the Lions from us?” 

Lotor swallowed, sweat breaking out on his forehead. Lance let his eyes flicker to the comfortable red he got used to sporting and he held eye contact with the new Galran emperor. Something flared in them and Lance didn’t know if he pushed it too far or not.

“Betrayal, hm?” Lotor hissed, his own hand going up to tangle harshly into brown hair and he tugged Lance’s head back, leaning in close. “You know back at the Kral Zera, that cute little mate of yours saved my life. Multiple times, in fact. He trusts me, why don’t you?” 

A growl tore through Lance, loud and feral as his hand tightened, nails digging into purple flesh. 

“I’m going to kill you,” he seethed. The vampire knew that right now, he couldn’t do much more than probably land a few punches, maybe a kick here and there. He was too weak, too dehydrated. Lotor didn’t need to know that. 

“Mhm,” the Galran grinned. “And how do you think the rest of the team would feel about that? I’m the new Emperor, Lance. If I go down, you’ll have people on you immediately for treason.” 

Lotor grabbed onto Lance’s shirt with his other hand and bodily turned them around, slamming the blue paladin into the door of the fridge hard enough that the sound of items falling inside echoed throughout the kitchen.

“I’m going to expose you for what you are,” Lance yelled, struggling against the iron hold on him. Fuck, this guy was strong. 

“Me?!” Lotor laughed, throwing his head back. “There’s nothing to expose here! Not like with you, oh no. Does the team know what you are? That you’re not the same as them?”

He mashed his hand against Lance’s mouth, forcing it open and thumbing at the long canines that jutted out. 

“Hey!” 

“Look at these beauties,” the prince complimented, pushing his thumb against the sharp point. “As far as I’m concerned, the human species don’t have these, do they? No, no. You’re not human, you’re not an alien. You’re a monster, aren’t you? Fangs and red eyes.” 

Lance froze, doubt saturating his mind. 

A monster?

He’s never been called a monster before. Never in seriousness, never in fear. Even all those years ago when he killed an entire army out of rage, out of spite, his friends never said it. 

Or maybe… Maybe they just never said it to his face? 

“Don’t think I haven’t been noticing what you’ve been doing,” Lotor continued, putting his hand back over Lance’s mouth and squeezing his face hard. “You’ve been scenting me, your friends, Allura. Trying to find your next meal like a starving animal.”

Tears pricked at the edges of Lance’s eyes, hands scratching at the ones binding him to the door. 

“Do you feed off your mate? Do you drain the blood from his body? Humans are fragile, my dear Lance. I don’t know what you are, but you’re definitely. Not. Human.”

Lotor finally, _finally_ let go of Lance and he slumped to the floor, chest heaving.

“You’re…you’re wrong,” Lance mumbled, self-consciousness tainting his words.

“Uh-huh,” Lotor snorted, making his way back through the kitchen towards the exit. He stopped and turned, eyeing the curled-up paladin on the floor critically. “And if you decide to scent again or get anywhere near the team, anywhere near Allura, I will end your life, Monster. I will not have you jeopardize our mission to bring peace to the Galra Empire and to the universe. Do you understand?” 

Lance hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face into his arms. He nodded weakly, allowing the tears to fall. 

“Yes.”

“Good. Until we meet again, Blue Paladin.”

And suddenly the kitchen was quiet.

He could hear his ragged breathing.

He could hear his heart pumping faster than it should be.

He could hear the mechanical whir that the castle made as it traveled through space.

But worst of all, he could hear his thoughts. Screaming and abusive, insecure and afraid. 

Was he a monster? Is that what this was? He always just called himself a vampire or a demon or even human. Were his friends afraid of him? Was Keith? 

Lance worried his lip, startling when a sharp canine dug in too deep and a small prick of blood swelled to the surface. He winced, letting his fingers go up to gently dab it away.

Maybe that’s why his friends had started to become wary of him. They knew he was a threat, they knew he had potential to end their lives in a few seconds. 

They couldn’t fight back. They would never get the chance.

Lance looked at the dropped blood pouch on the floor a few feet from him, crushed and leaking liquid onto the pristine white tile. 

Quietly, he got up and went back to his room.


End file.
